


I’d Say Yes

by BurntGayPotato



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Filipino Michael Mell, Fluff, Gay Marriage Legalized, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I just can’t, M/M, Michael-lets-get-a-cat-Mell, Tbh he’s always Filipino in my fics, asf, awwwwwwh, honestly this is the cutest thing, i just never remember to tag it, im gonna explode from the mere adorable ness of these dorks, its too adorable, short and sweet, they are too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: This was set on the day that gay marriage was legalizedMichael+Jeremy’s reactions to gay marriage being legalized





	I’d Say Yes

**Author's Note:**

> They are 19 and 20 so they’ve already been cool in college :p  
> ITS SO F L U F F Y

On this day, gay marriage has been legalized in all 50 states…

Michael’s head buzzed, and he almost had to pull over. 

Was this for real?! He flipped around on the radio channels, and yes, they were all saying the same thing. 

Gay marriage legalized.

People were screaming and cheering on the sidewalks. Two women flew to each other and kissed, surrounded by clapping people. 

The moment Michael parked outside his and Jeremy’s apartment, he jumped out of the car and ran at top speed into the building. He shot up the stairs until he reached room 711. Flinging open the door, Michael was immediately tackled by his blue-eyed boyfriend. The Filipino boy responded by lifting Jeremy up and spinning him in a circle. 

The next thing either boy knew, the door was closed and they were on the couch. Michael kissed every inch of Jeremy’s face down to his collarbone. The taller boy reached out to brush some dark curls from Michael’s forehead. 

They stayed there a few minutes, wrapped in each others arms, enjoy each other’s company. 

“This is the part where he proposed to me.” Michael teased, making Jeremy giggle.

“Oh you wish!” The pale boy sighed blissfully. “I can’t believe it. We actually can get married one day…” 

“I’d say yes.” Jeremy shifted to look at his increasingly red-faced boyfriend. 

“W-what?” 

“If you asked me to marry you one day.” Michael whispered. “I’d say yes.” 

“I – I’d like that to happen one day.” Michael cuddled closer to Jeremy. 

“We could get a cat….” He murmured, nuzzling into the other boys familiar blue cardigan. “Yeah…” Jeremy chuckled, closing his eyes. 

On that happy note, the boys drifted into a peaceful nap. 

And 8 months later, 

Michael said yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact when gay marriage was legalized I was young(er) carefree (not really) accepting asf (okay that’s true) and innocent (that’s just a lie), so when my mom (crying exited tears) told me that gay marriage was FINALLY legalized, I just said,  
> “It wasn’t legal before??”


End file.
